Caribbean Storms
by Nicole S. Gates
Summary: AU with Norrington/OC. Admiral Norrington has set Port Royal right again but has become a hard man. When the young woman intended to be his bride arrives with her sister, Norrington finds himself facing his great challenge- a passion he cannot control.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: AU story about Norrington. Everything that happened in the movies happened except...Norrington doesn't die. :) Takes place after the third film. I don't think we'll be seeing any of the other characters. This is just about our favorite military man. Comments are always welcome but please, if you don't have anything nice to say then don't say it. This was just an idea I've had floating around for a long time. Please enjoy!!

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or story of POTC.

**CARIBBEAN STORMS COME FAST**

_"Duty To My Country and Family"_

It was another beautiful day in Port Royal. All of the residents agreed that every day was beautiful after the...pirate incident. Not too long ago the skies had been dark and the sea unforgiving. The East India Trading Company had seemed to take over the port city, after the arrest of Will Turner during his wedding and then taken away its Governor from residence. Everyone agreed that, had the Commodore not resigned his commission after he had failed to capture the notorious pirate Jack Sparrow... again, none of this would have happened. No ship was safe, and no port either. And then one day it happened...the skies cleared and the sun came out. The rain that had been falling for weeks suddenly stopped and on the horizon was a war torn ship flying a tattered Britain standard. The citizens of Port Royal stood on the docks watching the ship slowly limp its way across the sea with baited breath. There was no way to explain it but every man, woman, and child saw that sorry ship and felt hope for the first time in months. They watched as the ship made port and as a familiar face emerged. They had seen him briefly a month before when he had been welcomed back into the British Navy and promoted to Admiral. The ceremony had not been what it should have been considering the honor. The man had seemed hardened then by unknown events. Now, although his face and gentlemanly behavior were still intact, he had changed. Gone was the arrogance and pomp. Gone was the warmth and joy. He was a kind, quiet, hardworking Admiral now and from the moment he stepped off that ship he set Port Royal right again. He informed the King of the death of Governor Swann at the hands of the pirates and a new Governor was sent. New ships were built, homes were repaired, and life went on at Port Royal.

Looking up from the letter in his hands and out the window at the clear blue sky, Admiral James Norrington knew the time had come for his life to go on as well. He was still a servant to his Majesty, the King and it was part of his duty to take a wife. He had put it off for as long as he possibly could, unable to face...something. A something he didn't know. A fear he would never be good enough to take care of another properly? He held no hope for love. Yet how would he find the strength to be a good husband? Well, now was the time to find out, he though to himself as he looked down at the letter again...a letter from his relative, an old aunt, that informed him of the imminent arrival of a possible bride and her family to Port Royal.

_"Your accomplishments are spoken of highly here in London but they are being drowned out by the drone of those who think the time had come for you to fulfill your obligation to this family. I must agree with them. Lord Garside is coming to inspect his sugar cane plantations on a neighboring island. He will be bringing his two daughters, Charlotte and Chloe and they will be your guests. I'm sure you will find the younger Miss Garside a pleasant enough young woman, nephew. She is kind, quiet, attentive and ready for marriage. I want you to think very carefully on that course of action...."_

James would have sighed at the contents of the letter but ever since his return to Port Royal he had kept his emotions under tight check. Never again would he be caught off guard by anything, let alone a woman.

"_Kind, quiet, attentive and ready for marriage...._"

He penned a quick response and made sure it was on the last ship to London. All it said was,

"_I will perform my duty to my country and family_"


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Here's Chapter two. Think of these first two chapters as an introduction of sorts. Please feel free to review!

Disclaimer: I do not know any of the characters or storylines that are from POTC

* * *

_"So it begins..."_

They were to arrive in Port Royal at dawn. Charlotte knew she should wake up her younger sister soon. It would not be proper for a young lady of her status to arrive looking a mess. Poor Chloe had been sea sick most of the voyage over from England. Only in the last day or so had her stomach finally settled and she was able to eat something heartier. Charlotte looked across the soon to be bustling deck to see her father talking with the Captain. He was a tall man, growing rounder in the middle as he aged. The grey in his hair and beard heralded time passing. He would only be staying in Port Royal long enough to see them settled in the home of Admiral Norrington, the man who he hoped would become his son-in-law.

"You are deep in thought, little one" a soothing low voice sounded next to Charlotte. She quickly turned her head to find Anna, her maid, once her governess, but always her friend. Charlotte had always known Anna, having spent most of her 26 years of life with her, save for a few when Charlotte had no need for a governess...but that was long ago. The short woman's round face looking lovingly at her but her eyes told Charlotte she knew better than to think everything was alright.

"I worry for Chloe, that is all." She thought of her still recovering younger sister in the deck below. She was still so young, but not really...not anymore.

"You wish to protect her from the things that hurt you." Anna always knew how to cut to the core.

"I wish merely to help her find happiness and avoid the unhappy through my experiences."

Anna merely laughed softly at the young woman before she headed below deck. This was a conversation Charlotte had with Anna often since they had boarded the ship to Port Royal. Her father had decided it was time for Chloe to be married and through a mutual family friend, he knew the perfect man. He paid no attention to the fact that Chloe had been falling in love with a young Viscount. As a duke he was not worried about making sure his youngest daughter married a man with a title. He already knew his title would go to his nephew. No, Lord Garside, Duke of Westshire wanted his youngest daughter to marry a noble, military man. Chloe, his milk and honey daughter, had been silent when he informed her of the Admiral. She would always do what she was told. And she was told to fall out of love with Edmund and fall in love with James Norrington, should her father approve of the man.

"My dearest Charlotte, you better wake Chloe. We shall be docking at Port Charles within the hour." Lord Garside shouted joyful as he approached his daughter.

She lowered her head obediently and turned to leave when he caught her in his large arms.

"Ah, a hug for your old father before you go!" She quickly returned his tight embrace and buried her head in his heavy cloak. She looked up into his shining dark blue eyes. Just like hers.

"You know Charlotte, we could leave Chloe here with Anna and you could accompany me to the plantation."

The offer was tempting. Charlotte did not like the idea of playing chaperone to her youngest sister while an arrogant, old Admiral tried to convince the two of them that he was a worth while husband. She longed to walk through the sugar cane as she had done when she was very, very little. And she knew her father would miss her. He loved his daughters equally but Charlotte had always been his favorite. Perhaps it was because she belonged to him. Where Chloe looked like their mother, a child of the sunlight with blonde hair and light blue eyes, Charlotte was a midnight child. Her eyes were the deep blue of her fathers, and she had his dark reddish brown hair.

"You know I can't, Father. Chloe will need me. Besides, I must make sure this Admiral Norrington is worthy of our family." She smiled as she slid out of his embrace. He nodded, knowing there wasn't anything else he could say, and brushed his knuckles against her cheek before sending her below deck.

Once below, Charlotte saw that Anna had taken the liberty of waking Chloe up. Charlotte saw her still slightly green sister sitting on a small stool while Anna bound her hair up in a neat twist.

"What time is it, Charlotte?" Chloe's quiet voice sounded as if she feared the water would hear her.

"Nearly dawn. We shall be arriving in less than an hour." She quietly thanked Anna as she started to pick out an appropriate gown for Chloe to wear.

"I think you should wear the yellow morning gown. If this old Admiral still has any spirit left in his blood he won't be able to resist you." Charlotte tried desperately to keep her voice light and playful. She couldn't let Chloe know how much she disapproved of her father's choices.

"I don't see how I will look beautiful in anything with this green tinge to my skin."

The sound of Charlotte's laughter made Anna look up but the old woman said nothing. That laugh was so rare now a day.

"The moment we are on the earth you shall glow once again." Charlotte began to shake out the gown and searched for her matching shoes.

"Why must I wear my Sunday best? I wish to wear something more comfortable...you are allowed to." Chloe carelessly commented on Charlotte's dark green gown. It was slightly plain, but the cut and construction would let anyone know that it had been expensively made.

"You take care, or you'll make me think I'm not just as gorgeous as you are" Charlotte teased her younger sister. Their playful banter was helping distract Chloe from the motion of the ship and bring some color back into her cheek.

"You know I think you are beautiful, Charlotte. But you also know that gown makes you look stern and motherly...."

Charlotte felt both Chloe and Anna hold themselves rigid the moment that word slipped out of Chloe's mouth. She quickly put on a smile and tried to laugh it off.

"Perhaps not a mother, but stern is how I wish to look. I do want this Admiral to know I intend to protect my sister."

Both Anna and Chloe smiled. The situation had been diffused. The conversation went on seamlessly. With no other maids on board, it felt to Charlotte and Anna to help Chloe dress. They discussed what the Admiral would look like. Chelsea Watson, the old family friend and aunt to the Admiral had assured them he was young and handsome. Given her age, however, Charlotte had commented how he might still be old and crinkly and yet young compared to his aunt. Chloe did not notice how Charlotte's spirit had dampened and if Anna noticed she said nothing. Before they knew it the voice of their father was booming from above deck.

"Come along ladies! We are going to port any moment! The Admiral is waiting for us on the dock if you wish to catch a glimpse!"

Charlotte shuffled Chloe up the wooden stairs, looking positively beautiful. She gave Anna a side long look as the old maid handed her a parasol.

"So it begins..." Charlotte sighed as she marched up the wooden stairs and into the dawning Caribbean sun.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not owe any character or storyline of POTC

* * *

_"Here is to the Challenge"_

James was thankful for the lock on his office door and the hidden bottle of brandy he kept in his desk. When he had just been commissioned as a Commodore he had expressly forbidden all spirits from military buildings. Upon his return as a humbled man he found himself more lax with that particular rule, as long as it didn't start to affect work. Since today had been one of the longest days of his life he though of glass of brandy or two wouldn't hurt anyone. It had started at the crack of dawn when he was in full uniform on the docks, waiting for the arrival of The Duke and his two daughters. The Duke had come down the gangplank first, a lively like-able older gentleman. He had forgone formalities and 'gotten right down to brass tax' as the duke so delicately put it. He was traveling to a neighboring island to inspect his sugar cane plantation. He would be gone a month, perhaps two. In the meantime his two daughters and their maid would be staying in Port Royal, with the Admiral of course, the safest place for his two daughters.

"Sir, before my daughters join us I would like to talk with you man to man for a brief moment."

"Certainly, my lord."

"Your Aunt Chelsea has determined that both you and my youngest might be a good match. I am looking for her to marry a military man and you are looking for a noble wife. I mean to put no pressure upon you so take this no deeper to heart than you prefer. I encourage you to get to know my youngest. She is a kind sweet child and would make a good wife to any man...." he trailed off slightly as his eyes went back to the ship he had just departed. "Ah...here she is now..."

The young woman who was walking down the plank was a great beauty. Her blonde hair dazzled in the early morning light, complimented by the yellow gown she wore. She was delicate looking. Like a fine piece of porcelain. Every feature was perfectly sized and shaped. And as she drew closer he was drawn in to her impossibly light blue eyes.

"Admiral, my youngest daughter, Chloe."

Her tiny hand seemed to disappear within his own as he lifted it to place a swift kiss. He couldn't help himself...he purred a pleasant greeting and she meekly said hello and he saw the slight blush rise in her cheeks. If this was the woman he was meant to fall in love with it was going to be very easy.

"Ah! Charlotte, there you are. Come down here and meet the Admiral"

James clutched the glass a little too tightly as he poured the brandy in. The memory of their meeting he knew would be forever burned into his memory. When he had turned his head to see the other daughter he had expected to see something similar to the gentle creature in front of him, except older. How mistake he had been. It would have been an understatement to say that their gazes had met. They had slammed together. Where her sister had been small and delicate, the eldest daughter was a force...and one he knew he would be a fool to reckon with. Even from this far away he could see her dark blue eyes. Her hair was a dangerous mix between deep red and darkest brown. She descended the plank like a Queen.

"Admiral, my eldest daughter, the Marchioness of Salisbury but more affectionately known to us as Charlotte"

She lifted her gloved hand and all he felt was ice in her stare.

He had been briefed about the whole family before they had arrived. He thought it a wonderful coincidence that she had married his childhood friend. Hoping to soothe her obviously ruffled feathers, perhaps because she was away from her husband, James tried a little small talk.

"My lady, I knew your husband as a boy. He is a fine man to have such a fine wife..."

Both the duke and his youngest daughter instantly tensed at this remark. The Marchioness quickly removed her hand from his.

"It is unfortunate that news travels so slowly to the Caribbean then, sir. My husband died nearly seven years ago."

And that was some of the last words that The Marchioness said to him all day. That didn't mean he wasn't aware of all the things she wasn't saying. Her piercing eyes seemed to speak volumes. He escorted them to his residence, a great mansion built for the new Governor before the man had insisted he take the old Governor's mansion. He politely introduced them to his staff and as their belongings were brought to their rooms, then he lead them into the dinning room for the breakfast he had prepared. The Duke was a lively sort, always able to keep conversation alive when it seemed it would disappear. Chloe even spoke from time to time and soon James found himself comparing her voice to that of a flute...light and airy. She was exactly as his aunt had described. Kind, gentle, soft spoken. She would be a wife who would care for him gently and never get in the way. Perhaps that is what he needed... someone gentle. However, as he took them on a tour of Port Royal and then the military base he could feel the negative presence of the eldest daughter. From his previous experiences he had learned the art of true patience yet he did not know how he was going to manage with this woman for a month or two. Any moment he found himself alone with Chloe her sister seemed to swoop in. Whenever James tried to find the youngest daughter's light blue eyes he always seemed to find the stare of dark sea blue ones. He was going to have to fight for Chloe he realized during dinner, as he watched the two sisters whisper to one another, Chloe smiling and her sister...not.

"It is too much for one man to bear..." he whispered to himself in the near dark. The moon was shining brightly tonight. The Duke had left right before sunset for his plantation. The young woman had been escorted home and James had found himself with a moment to himself. He found the young Chloe charming and beautiful but he would somehow have to find his way around her cold, widowed older sister.

He lifted his third glass of brandy to no one. "Here is to the challenge."

* * *

At the same time the Admiral was toasting to no one, Charlotte was trying to help Chloe to bed.

"He is handsome, I suppose..." Chloe yawned. "Don't you think so, Charlotte?"

Charlotte said nothing. It had only taken a moment to decide how she felt about this Admiral. The moment their eyes had locked she had known.

"I think it is time for you to get some much needed rest. You can decide whether the Admiral is handsome tomorrow."

Chloe scoffed as Charlotte pulled the covers over her. "How will I be able to decide that if you hover the way you did today?"

Charlotte looked to Anna for support. The old woman stepped out of the shadows and took over the getting ready for bed ritual.

"Goodnight, dearest sister. I love you"

As Charlotte left the room she thought she heard her sister mutter something that sounded like goodnight but it didn't matter. With a single candle she made her way through the dark manor. Her room was the closest to the Admirals and she looked for any sign that he was there but no light shone from under the door. She was surprised to find herself breathing a sigh of relief. She made her way to her own room and began getting ready for sleep. She was braiding her long hair when she heard Anna open the door.

"You don't like this man?"

Charlotte thought carefully for a moment. Just like Anna to cut right to the core.

"He is a hard man. You can see it in his eyes. He's guarding something..."

"Perhaps he's protecting himself?" the old woman offered as her charge climbed into the soft bed.

"I do not know what is it. But, somehow, there is something familiar behind his eyes. I want to know who this man is before Chloe has the chance to trick herself into falling in love with him."

"Be careful mistress," Anna warned at Charlotte began to drift to sleep "you may make yourself into the villain"

"I will be what I must to protect my sister."


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do one own any character or storyline that belongs to POTC

* * *

_"I Wouldn't Miss This Party For The World"_

or

A Ball, Part One

A week after the two sisters had arrived in Port Royal, the new Governor, a portly man by the name of David Francis Howey, declared he would be throwing a party to celebrate their visit. Even though Port Royal saw new faces nearly every day it was a rare treat for the city to be graced with two young women of such noble breeding. The upper crust was buzzing over the idea of finally having an excuse for a proper British ball and meeting the two newest additions to their little island city.

James was hoping a ball would finally allow him time to talk with Chloe. He had tried for a week to engage her in conversation but there were several factors putting a damper on his plans. First of all, James himself was an admitted terrible conversationalist. Ever since the events of the 'pirate incident' James found it best to say nothing at all. When a man dedicated himself to a life of patience and vowed never to allow himself to be so blindly hurt again...well...it did not leave much to talk about. Then there was Chloe herself who was the gentlest, meekest young woman he had ever encountered. She would answer his questions when prompted but never said more than she needed when he engaged in conversation with her...when he could. That brought him to the biggest thorn in his side. Marchioness Charlotte of the land of snow and ice. There was never a moment when that woman wasn't hovering about, scowling at him. She wore her hair so tightly bound and dresses of the darkest color she sometimes reminded him of a bat or perhaps a dragon carefully guarding her treasure. She hadn't said much to him since his slip when they had first met. James still felt like a fool. If he had taken the time to read the whole brief he would have seen the note about the death of his childhood friend. He was usually much more careful...much more thorough. But he was still only a man and he had apologized for it. What more could the woman ask for?

It disconcerted him how he could always feel her eyes on him, passing judgment on every word he said, every action he performed. Tonight would be different though, he thought to himself. She would be distracted by the ball and he would finally be able to really get to know Chloe. He rang the bell for his manservant. It would not due at all if the guests of honor were late to the party. He surveyed his dress uniform and thought that Chloe might find him rather handsome tonight. That thought absolutely surprised him. It had been a long time since he cared what a woman thought about him...since he had cared about wanting to please another. He shook the thought out of his head. He had to be careful and play his cards close to his chest. It did not matter how meek or mild Chloe was...he had been tricked by such a woman before.

"I do not understand you, Charlotte" Chloe laughed at her sister carefully placed delicate exotic flowers in her braided hair. "You openly scowl at the man, find fault in everything he does, and I'm beginning to suspect that you do not approve of my match with him yet you insist I look my utmost best for him all the time."

Charlotte furrowed her brow slightly as she held her sister's head still for the umpteenth time. They were almost ready for the ball tonight and Charlotte had made sure Chloe would be the most beautiful woman there. She wore a gown of the palest rose color that extenuated her delicate form and milky white skin. Charlotte had then spied some beautiful purple and pink flowers and picked them for her sister to wear in her hair.

"I know it does not make sense but as your sister and chaperone I do know what I'm doing. I must determine if this man is suitable for you so you must look your best at all time. It is simply that I have found him lacking every time you have presented yourself to him."

"You are so cruel, sister!" Chloe laughed again. The two women remained silent as Charlotte finished placing the flowers in her sisters' hair. She then reached for her own gown, which was spread on the bed when she quietly asked her sister.

"What do you think of the Admiral, Chloe?"

The lazy smile disappeared from her sister's face and a look of thoughtfulness took its place.

"I do not know..." she began trying to sort through her own thoughts "He is very proper. Not at all like..." Chloe stopped herself, unable to finish her own thought.

Charlotte instantly took her younger sister into her arms. She could feel the strength it took Chloe to not cry.

"I miss him so much, Charlotte." She whispered "Edmund is so dear to my heart. I felt like a real person when I was with him. The Admiral makes me feel like a doll that would fit nicely into his life."

Charlotte said nothing. There were no words to comfort someone when they lost someone they cared about. She had a few choice words for her father for tearing a loving young couple apart so carelessly as he had... but they would have to wait.

"Come, Chloe" Charlotte smiled, trying to cheer her little sister up "ring for Anna to help me into my gown. I cannot go to this ball in my underthings!"

Chloe smiled at her sister and reached for the bell pull.

"We will have fun tonight, you will see." Charlotte promised to her sister, hoping it was true.

________________________________________________________________________

James was in his study waiting for the women to finish dressing when a loud knock sounded against the wood. Before he could answer, the door was pushed open and in the frame stood a young man, close in age to the Admiral.

"Why do all the parties happen while I'm gone?" the young captain declared in a brash manner before striding into the room. James couldn't help the smile that sprang up on his face and the two men embraced one another.

"Christopher, how wonderful to see you. When did you return?"

"Not even an hour ago. I heard about the party and I raced up here to see if you needed any help."

James smiled as he poured his friend a hearty helping of brandy.

"You mean you heard I'm housing two young women and you wanted to be the first one at them."

Christopher feigned shock as he casually threw himself into an over sized chair. Christopher was one of the brightest and more promising men in the British Navy but also one of the more reckless which kept his star from rising as quickly as it should have. He often made fun of James for being made the youngest Admiral simply because he had the longest stick in all of history shoved in his...well it didn't matter. The young captain had been stationed to Fort Charles after James had returned to Port Royal for good. The powers that be in the British Nave were hoping that some of James' hard work and love for the rules would rub off on Chris. Unfortunately it hadn't worked...but Chris had managed to become a friend...his only friend really. He reminded James of the kind of man he had once wished to be. Brilliant but confident.

"So" Chris said, breaking into James' thoughts. "Tell me all about these delicious young ladies. Oh, please tell me they're delicious. It has been so long since I've seen a proper English beauty."

James couldn't stifle the small laugh that escaped him.

"They are the daughters of Lord Garside. Chloe is the youngest, and sent here by my aunt as means to tempt me into marriage. I do not know if I would describe her as delicious but she is very pretty."

Christopher studied the contents of his glass for a moment.

"Garside, you say? Is the eldest named Charlotte?"

"Yes" James said taking a larger sip of his brandy than he intended at the sound of her name. "She is quite a problem, in all honesty. She's making it near impossible for me to get to know Chloe in any manner."

"I'm sorry" Chris said shaking his head as he propelled himself up from the chair. "You're telling me Charlotte Garside is here, as we speak?" Before James could answer his friend was bounding out the door and nearly ran over one of his servants.

"I beg pardon, sirs!" the older servant exclaimed.

"What it is, John?" James asked his nervous looking servant.

"Well, sir...the young ladies have left for the ball..."

James was on his feet in an instant. "They did what?" his voice was like ice.

John the servant looked nervously at the young captain but when he received no help he continued.

"The Marchioness noted how you had company. She stated that... 'If the Admiral is too preoccupied to see to his guests then the guests would take care of themselves.' She ordered the coach and they just left." Both John and Chris waiting for a reaction but they received none. James calmly, if not a bit stiffly, grabbed his hat and headed for the door.

"John, please have my horse saddled and brought to the front of the manor immediately." John didn't need another word from his master and was quickly out the door to see to it. James turned to his silent friend.

"Would you like to attend a ball?" he simply asked. Christopher was no fool and knew the anger and embarrassment that simmered below the surface. But James would never show it, he never did.

"Of course" he smiled. When James had made his way out the door he silently said to himself "I wouldn't miss this party for the world."


	5. Chapter 5

AN: It's been a while so here is a nice long chapter. Your thoughts are always welcome. Hope you enjoy it. Also...for some reason this chapter in particular doesn't include Norrington for some reason but worry not. He shall return soon enough.

Disclaimer: I do not own any plots of characters of POTC

* * *

_"You can't kill her, you know"_

or

A Ball, part two

When James arrived at the party he was breathless, having pushed his horse harder than he should have. He had silently fumed the entire ride over. The actions of the Marchioness were beyond appalling. To have them arrive without James was not only improper, it would reflect very poorly on him. He wished his aunt had spent less time praising the youngest daughter and warned him about the eldest. He had said nothing to Christopher, nor had he questioned him further on his reaction to hearing that Charlotte Garside was in residence at Port Royal. He imagined Christopher had known her in London and was trying to run away as quickly as he could. James had wished the same more than once during the week. He was bounding up the pathway from the stables, his friend trying desperately to keep up the pace when he suddenly stopped for a moment. He needed to catch his breath and calm himself. The Marchioness had caused the damage already, there was nothing else to be done.

"You ride at break neck speed..." Christopher wheezed to his friend, grateful he was finally allowed to catch his breath "...but you look perfectly handsome and put together where as I know I look like a mess!"

"You look fine, Christopher. Just fix your wig."

The young captain tugged his wig back into its proper place on his head. James took another moment to collect himself before he continued his way to the front entrance at a more reasonable speed.

"You can't kill her, you know" his friend whispered behind him as a servant took their hats and other effects.

"I certainly won't try to here..." James answered back more for himself.

The two men stopped at the entrance to the magnificent ball room and surveyed the guests, James looking for the brazen impudent woman who had embarrassed him. James was so caught up in looking for his prey that the Governor took him entirely by surprise.

"Ah! Admiral, it is wonderful to see you. And you, Captain." The two officers bowed to the older gentleman who was all smiles towards them.

"I must thank you for sending my guests of honor ahead of you. They arrived just in time. People were starting to get impatient."

James saw Christopher carefully eyeing for his reaction but none showed.

"...I hope..." James began "that you did not find my decision improper."

"Oh, not at all!" the man squealed, causing some of the guests close by to stop their conversations and stare for a moment. "The Marchioness explained how your larger coach had not been ready in time so you sent them ahead and valiantly offered to ride here. You make all Port Royal proud with your impeccable behavior, Admiral."

The Governor disappeared from them as quickly as he had come, leaving James and Christopher in their own thoughts. James looked to his friend, who was currently giving him the 'well isn't this an interesting turn of events' look when he spotted Chloe from across the room. The setting sun was shining through the windows, causing her to glow. Her hair was braided into an intricate twist and tiny exotic flowers were placed here and there. Her gown must have been the height of fashion in London. It was a delicate rose color with cream lace. She looked positively feminine and pretty. She was laughing and chatting with a group of young women, well...she was more listening than chatting...but she easily outshone them all. From across the room she caught his gaze and immediately turned her eyes away, blushing violently, and whispering to her new friends. They all hid their faces behind their fans and giggled. Christopher watched this exchange and how awkward it made James.

"Come, Captain. Let me introduce you to the young Miss Garside."

The two men made their way towards the group of young women whose giggling increased with each step they took. When they had finally made it to them James opened his mouth to make introductions when his friend cut him off.

"My dearest Charlotte, did you cross the ocean just to see me?"

James didn't know how he had missed her. Perhaps she had strategically placed herself behind a potted tree. That had to be the only explanation. He would not have missed her otherwise. Unlike her sister, her hair was hidden by a flawless powdered white wig. Where most of the women's powdered wigs seemed vulgar at times to James, Charlotte's wig was simple and elegant with ringlets hanging carelessly around her neck and face. The pale white made her dark features even more striking. He had never noticed how full her small mouth was. Her gown was in a word...exquisite. The Marchioness had obviously decided to abandon her usual fashion of dark fabrics and chosen instead a radiant ruby silk dress, adorned with tiny beads near the neck line and on the hems. Delicate diamonds adorned her neck and ears. Had he not know who she was he would not have recognized her. She turned at the sound of Christopher's voice and flashed him a smile James had not known she had.

"Christopher Hay." She purred in a voice that took James by surprise. She lifted her naked hand and his friend gave her a slightly improper kiss, lasting a little too long. "I should have known a scoundrel like you would be sailing around the Caribbean."

"The Marchioness and I were engaged not too long before I was assigned here" Christopher sighed wistfully, never taking his eyes off the woman before him causing both Chloe and Charlotte to laugh. Charlotte's laugh was rich and lively. James was utterly confused.

"Do not believe him, Admiral." Charlotte said to him, as though she hadn't been ignoring him for a week but instead was one of his closest friends. "Captain Hay has pined away for me for years but I know I am not the woman to tame him."

The two sisters were the most enchanting creatures James had ever seen. They both seemed so at ease. They were accustomed to London balls not the Caribbean equivalent. He surveyed the room and saw all eyes were on them. Why wouldn't they be? James was a man after all, and he could admit when he saw a beautiful woman and these two sisters were beyond words. The four of them chatted for a while longer as though they had been friends forever. He found Charlotte to be charming and warm. Chloe was still the meek young woman he knew but Charlotte seemed to be able to draw her out of her shell. James himself said little, giving way for Christopher to flirt endlessly with Charlotte. He had to applaud how well she handled him, neither cruel nor inappropriate. Perhaps he had been wrong about her.

"Chloe," Christopher turned his attention to the younger sister when Charlotte had carefully averted his flirtation yet again "the orchestra seems to be playing a lovely tune. May I please have the pleasure of this dance?" Chloe giggled in her soft feminine way as she allowed the captain to place her hand in the crook of his arm. James ventured a side long glance at the woman to his side. She watched as her sister and the Captain began to spin around the dance floor, carelessly fanning herself. Perhaps now was the time to make amends...surely a friendship with the woman would help the younger feel more comfortable with the idea of marrying him.

"My lady" he began slowly and she turned her head to him, a soft smile still on her lips. "May I have the pleasure of this dance?"

"Oh..." she said softly, the smile never leaving her face. "I don't think so, Admiral."

Without another word she walked away from him, leaving James confused and frustrated.

Over the past few years Charlotte had carefully perfected the art of being the center of attention while acting the part of a wallflower. She had not wanted to be bothered at London Balls but here it gave her the chance to watch her sister and the Admiral. After dancing with Christopher, Chloe had accepted the Admiral's request for a dance. That had been several hours ago and Charlotte was now watching them dance for the fourth time. Most inappropriate. Not even married couples danced that much together.

"If you grip that glass any tighter you will break it."

Charlotte's breath left her and the champagne glass nearly slipped from her fingers. A large, gloved, masculine hand was there to steady hers instantly.

"And hiding behind these potted plants makes it look like you're spying, Charlotte"

Charlotte was amazed to find herself too embarrassed to look at her old friend. All week her resolve had been so strong and in one instant she felt her control slipping away. Her dark blue eyes found the light blue of Christopher's and she took a moment to steady herself. The steel rod found its way back into her spine.

"It would be best for you to remain silent on subjects you do not understand, Captain"

His hands were on her shoulders instantly, spinning her around to face him full on. He said nothing but searched her face with his eyes before pulling her out of her hiding place, and leading her out of the ballroom into what must have been a sitting room or study. Before Charlotte could even open her mouth she was shoved into the room and Christopher locked the door behind them. She watched him pocket the key to the door and then fold his arms across his chest.

"You will explain yourself, Charlotte."

She was furious! She began to pace the floor, her champagne sloshing over the glass and onto her hand. Christopher had no idea what was going on with her and her sister. Chloe was under her protection and if she wished to scrutinize the man intended to be her husband she would do it! She would give her friend a piece of her mind...but the fury inside of her kept her from speaking.

"Charlotte..." he whispered softly. "What do you think you're doing? You are not at all acting like the woman I knew in London. James has told me you've been cold and disrespectful. And your actions before the ball..."

"Be quiet, Christopher!" she barked out before she could stop herself. "I need a moment to gather my thoughts..."

Charlotte closed her eyes and took several deep breaths. When she finally opened her eyes again she saw that Christopher had not moved an inch. His eyes were piercing right through her. Suddenly she felt so weary, as though she hadn't slept in years. She gave a deep sigh and moved over the chaise, slowly lowering herself on to the leather. She buried her head in her hands and she felt Christopher beside her a moment later.

"He is a hard man" she whispered. It was all she could think to say, as though it might explain all of her behavior away.

"James has a troubled past. Something I think you would understand, Charlotte"

She shook her head, weary of hearing that excuse again and again for the Admiral.

"He is your friend, Christopher, so you think you know him..."

"I do know him-"

"No, please listen!" she pleaded. When it seemed that Christopher was going to pay full attention she continued. "Men become very different when they are married. Women often see a side to their husbands that no one else might ever witness." There was so much more that Charlotte needed to say but the words had dried up and blow away in the breeze. Christopher would never understand...she didn't even know if she understood.

After what seemed to be an eternity of silence Christopher stood, never looking at Charlotte.

"Be aware, Charlotte, if you continue with this behavior I will have to inform the Admiral of your past and then there will be no hiding."

He left her in the room alone. Ashamed and frightened.

The ball had lasted till the wee hours of the morning. Charlotte had met more people tonight than during her time in London, a difficult feat to accomplish. But more importantly, she had behaved herself. She never approached the Admiral nor bothered him when he was with her sister. She made sure to never let her gaze fall on them longer than needed. She accepted several dance offers from some of the young men and plastered a smile on her face.

They were now their way back to the Admiral's home. Chloe was falling asleep in the carriage seat across from her. Her sister could sleep later...she needed to talk with her now while she did not have to worry about being overheard.

"Chloe, did you enjoy the party?"

Her sister bolted up, took a moment to realize a question had been asked before she nodded, a silly smile on her face.

"Oh yes. And what a pleasure it was to see Christopher again." Chloe stifled a yawn behind her fan and was resting her head against the window but Charlotte wasn't done with her yet.

"You and the Admiral danced most of the evening."

Chloe nodded again.

"Father told me I must look to see if I can like the Admiral. When he asked me to dance it seemed the right thing to do."

"How do you find the Admiral now that you've had more time together?"

Chloe was silent. Charlotte could tell all she wanted to do was sleep and not answer her sisters' pesky questions.

"He is kind but distant. He is a very proper man. I feel more at ease with him now, I must confess. He is not much of a conversationalist but very kind. And he's handsome in that sort of stern, silent way."

Charlotte grew bold.

"Do you want to marry him?"

Her younger sisters' eyes were full of pleading but Charlotte was determined.

"I will if father tells me to"

"But do you love him, Chloe? Could you love him?"

Chloe gave a sigh. She may not be the smartest of her friends but she saw what was underneath her older sisters' questions.

"I could learn to love him. I will try to. Father wants this."

Charlotte sat back in the carriage seat. Chloe would always be a dutiful daughter...but what would be the price she would have to pay in the end? She saw the kind of man the Admiral was. She did not care what Christopher thought he knew. James Norrington was distant. His home would be void of warmth and emotion. A cold marriage would certainly destroy Chloe. She was precious and even though silent and meek she was very sensitive. Her younger sister seemed to read her mind when she said,

"Charlotte, you must give him another chance. It is very likely he will be my husband. Perhaps I can coax him out of his shell even more...." she whispered.

"How, Chloe? When you live in a little shell of your own?" Charlotte had not intended for her words to be so cruel. She instantly regretted them when Chloe looked away from her, holding back tears. She could feel herself becoming a villain, just as Anna had warned. But she had to protect her sister. She could not allow her to experience what she had been forced to endure so long ago.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Decided to put up two chapters since I was a little slow there for a while. Hope you enjoy them. As always, I encourage you to share your thoughts!

Disclaimer: I do not own any character or storyline of POTC

* * *

"_A Storm is Quickly Approaching, Admiral"_

"Captain, I need you to tell me everything you know about the Marchioness" It was late afternoon. The Caribbean seas were quiet during these months when storms became a regular occurrence. It would be a few months where James was not occupied with his duty day and night. He had hoped to spend his leisure time getting to know Chloe Garside but it seemed he was spending all his time trying to evade the icy glare of her elder sister. It had been several days since the Governor's Ball and he had hoped his friend would be forthcoming with any information he possessed. Unfortunately, Christopher remained silent on his acquaintance with The Marchioness.

He looked at his young friend who, just the moment before was practically lounging in the wooden chair, seemed uncomfortable. James didn't move an inch. The night before, restless from another failed attempt at spending time with Chloe, James decided that the Marchioness was his enemy in battle. And if he was going to defeat this enemy he had to gather as much information as possible before he proceeded. Christopher laughed, shifting in his chair, but it slowly died when he saw the seriousness in James' eyes.

"What is it you wish to know, Admiral?"

"What makes her so protective of her sister?"

James saw the hesitation in Christopher's eyes. He had seen that hesitation in another's eyes before. The kind of look someone gave you right before they lied to your face. Yes, he had seen it before but had been too prideful and foolish to recognize it.

"She...merely wishes to make sure her sister makes the best match possible."

James quickly stood up, obviously surprising the young man seated in front of his desk. He didn't spare a glance for him as he walked over to the window overlooking the sea. He could see a storm coming. Perhaps it would arrive in a day or so but it would be here with full force. The first storm of the season.

"I think you are withholding information from me, Captain."

He heard the wooden chair shift against the floor behind him.

"James, I do not want to get involved with this."

He turned around slowly to see Christopher sitting on the edge of his desk, spinning his hat around in his hands. He had never seen his friend so withdrawn before. What secret was he keeping about this woman? Christopher did not meet his gaze as he continued.

"I do not understand what is going on between the two of you but it seems to me that it is becoming somewhat personal."

James did not falter for a moment.

"I order you to tell me all the information you know about her"

"No, James."

He was beginning to feel the strains against his patience.

"That is a direct order from your superior"

Christopher shifted the wig on his head and shook his head.

"I will not involve myself, James. She is not your enemy, she is merely a woman."

James gritted his teeth, feeling his control start to slip.

"She is standing in the way of my obligation to the King. Therefore she is an enemy."

"James, that is absolute madness!"

Norrington slammed his fist down on his desk before he could stop himself. He stared down at his fist, aware that Christopher had bolted up from his place and was now staring at him. The two men were silent for several long moments while James carefully collected his thoughts. It had been years since he had felt so angry. So passionate. He had learned long ago that passionate feelings left a man defenseless and made him foolish. So back went the walls that James surrounded himself with. He would not be caught off guard again.

"What is the matter, James?" He heard his friend ask. James slowly sat down in his chair before looking up to Christopher still looking incredulous at his behavior. James took several deep breaths before he even considered speaking. He motioned for Christopher to sit down while he opened the drawer that contained his bottle of brandy. How was he going to explain to Christopher what was going on inside of his mind? The night of the ball he had decided that Chloe would be more than an adequate wife. She was pretty, well mannered, a woman of noble birth, and simple. She would never surprise him or go against his words or wishes. But the Marchioness...that she-devil... stood in the way of his happiness. A temper he thought he had long since conquered reared its ugly head every time that woman even so much as looked at him. It had been so long since he had even dared to dream of the smallest happiness...

"She is determined to ruin any happiness I may find with her sister."

Christopher gave a quiet sigh as the two men studied the brandy in their glasses. Christopher took a long sip before he looked to James.

"Charlotte is a complicated woman, James."

"How so? In what way?"

"I cannot say, James. It is not my place. But you must be patient. I know she will show her true colors sooner or later."

The two men said nothing more for a long while. James found himself deep in thought. So Christopher would protect the woman and James now knew for certain that she was hiding something. Perhaps the reason her husband died.... but none of this would do him any good.... He felt as though he was really starting to make head way with Chloe. Although their conversations were still difficult they did manage to become pleasant after a while. He liked how she smiled at him. He liked her timidity. He liked her very much and he was becoming worried that another hellion of a woman would ruin his happiness.

"I would like to ask you a favor as a friend then, since you seem so determined to disobey a direct order..."

Christopher flashed James his winning smile and he knew everything that had happened in this room would remain between the two men.

"I would like some time with Miss Garside. Do you think you would be able to distract The Marchioness for some time this evening?"

Christopher laughed into his brandy glass. James did not know if he was laughing at whatever attempt at being romantic James was going to make or at the idea of trying to distract the constant watcher.

Regardless of the laugh his friend had given him, Christopher had managed to do the impossible. They had just finished their evening meal, with Christopher as a guest, when he convinced The Marchioness to take an evening stroll near the docks.

"It is a beautiful sight. The sea after sunset."

The Marchioness had cast a weary glance in the direction of James and her sister but said nothing. Since the ball she had been much more accommodating whenever Christopher was around. It was a fact that did not go unnoticed to James. The moment the two of them were out of the house there was a lifting in James' spirits. The night air was cool but a warm breeze was blowing in from the sea. The storm he had seen earlier was fast approaching. James thought it best to take advantage of the clear skies before they disappeared. He looked over to Chloe sitting quietly in a chair as she sewed a delicate looking handkerchief.

"Miss Garside, I wonder if you would find sitting on the veranda more amiable. It is a beautiful night out."

Soft, light blue eyes could barely meet his gaze but she smiled and held her hand out to him. His large hand encapsulated hers. He marveled at how small she was compared to him. She barely stood taller than his shoulders. A soft scent of vanilla waifed up from the young woman. He could have sworn she wore a spiced rose perfume but this scent was just as pleasant. James was pleasantly surprised when he heard Chloe give a soft gasp of surprise at the sight he had previously arranged with his servant. The veranda was littered with candles and exotic flowers. In the middle of the veranda was a covered chaise of sorts, big enough to fit six people, or two people who would require distance between them while they remained unmarried. James helped Chloe sit in the soft, cushioned chaise before joining her, making sure there was more than enough room between them for the sake of propriety. As a servant served them glasses of champagne James searched a way to begin a conversation. It was the first time they were truly alone. James knew they should have had a chaperone but a servant was present and that would suffice. To his surprise, it was Chloe who broke the silence first.

"You were correct, Admiral. It is beautiful tonight." Her voice was barely above a whisper as usual.

"How are you enjoying the Caribbean, Miss Garside?"

The two of them could barely muster the courage to look one another in the eyes. Instead they gazed out at the sea, watching the dark clouds slowly roll in and cover the just barely appearing stars as the sun finally dipped into the sea. James enjoyed listening to Chloe when he managed to encourage her to speak. She told him of London and the English country manor she grew up in. She had always enjoyed the bustling city though with the opera, theaters, and places to see art work.

"Of course I enjoy the Caribbean. It is very serene." James noted how she was always quick to modify her answers if she thought she was giving the wrong one. A young woman who sought peace and not adventure. As she continued to speak he took advantage of being able to look at her without worrying someone would notice how long his gaze lingered. Every feature was perfectly proportioned. Small lips, a beautiful button nose, long eye lashes, and high cheek bones. Delicate like a porcelain doll. A crushing fear quickly overwhelmed him before he could stop it. She was a fragile flower, he knew that to be true, and what if he couldn't make her happy? He regretfully held no hopes for love but happiness was something he wanted to give to her very much. What if he had changed too much? What if he crushed, however unintentionally, underneath his cold boot...

"I was studying the piano-forte when we left London. I do miss it." Chloe sighed almost wistfully, interrupting his dangerous thoughts.

"Did you have a tutor or were you teaching yourself?" James asked a little too quickly, hoping to hide that he had been lost in his own thoughts.

"Edmund was...." he saw the smile on her face quickly disappear. She took the smallest moment, a moment any other man would have missed, to collect her thoughts before she continued. "A friend of the family was teaching me."

Now...James told himself before he lost the courage and retreated back into his misgivings and fears towards women.

"Miss Garside...I wish to discuss with you our future. Your father and my aunt have made their intentions for us clear, have they not?"

He waited for a reply but when only a head nod was given he continued. He moved an inch closer to her.

"I find you very amiable and hope I have been amiable towards your own person."

Another head nod.

"I find you to be a very suitable wife for me. Your qualities will assure us a happy life together. And although I cannot promise you the silly notion of love I can promise you I will spend myself life seeing to your happiness so long as you behave properly in the way the wife of an Admiral should."

The air was still and heavy. The humidity from the approaching storm slammed on to Port Royal and James could feel himself beginning to sweat through this uniform. He knew it was not just him feeling the effects as he watched a tiny bead of sweat form on Chloe's nose. It seemed an eternity before she slowly lifted her eyes to meet his. They were clouded and he found that he could not read them. What lay behind them? Fear, disappointment, fascination? She slowly moved towards him, James not even daring to take a breath. She cautiously lifted a gloved hand to his face. In the distance, thunder sounded. The storm would be here within the hour. The humidity seemed to be growing heavier with every passing moment. James watched, unable to move, as the meek young woman began to move her face towards his. He could feel her scared, shaking breath against his lips.

"Chloe."

Two faces whipped around to find a towering presence in the doorway. Her skin was flushed. James did not know if it was from the humidity, walking in her heavy gown, or from the fight before her. Either way, it gave her the look of an avenging angel. Her eyes seemed like black, smoldering coals. James was surprised to find himself eyeing her with just as much venom. She said nothing more, merely waited for Chloe to remove herself from his side and exit the veranda. He watched the young woman go, her head bowed in shame and he was angry. The Marchioness did not even spare James another moment's glance. In that moment he decided what needed to be done. He was going to have to rid himself of this woman one way or the other.

James hadn't even noticed his friend come out on to the veranda. Christopher was alarmed at that he had just witnessed but said nothing. The entire time he had known James he had found the Admiral to be always patient...perhaps even cold at times. But leave it to the presence of a woman to inspire madness even in the most stoic of men. He was worried, however. The look that passed between Charlotte and James had been full of dangerous anger. Charlotte had been tight lipped during their stroll. She would still not reveal anything to her old friend and he was beginning to worry for her. Whatever was going on in her mind would only lead to pain.

"A storm is quickly approaching, Admiral. It looks like to could be dangerous" Christopher was sure that The Admiral knew he was not talking about the dark clouds that were quickly covering Port Royal.


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Enjoy and feel free to let me know what you think. (As always however, if it's not nice or constructive then don't share it)

Disclaimer: I do not own any character or storyline of POTC

* * *

"_I Hardly Need a Chaperone, Admiral_"

After the incident on the veranda it hadn't taken long for the storm to hit. James had sent Christopher to the Fort with orders for all able men to help safe guard the fort and assist any citizen that needed it. James had then seen to making sure all the windows were closed and bolted but that only made the stifling air worse. It happened on occasion. The unbearable humidity would hit like a bolt of lightening, stay during the storm and even seem to get worse. It would be better in the morning when the storm had passed but it was going to be a very long night. Rain drove in sheets against the window panes and an occasional flash of lightening would illuminate his near dark room. It was well past midnight when James sat on the edge of his bed, drenched in sweat and frustration.

He cursed softly underneath his breath, roughly removing his white powered wig and marched into his adjoining dressing room. The Marchioness had to be removed from Port Royal as soon as possible. That was the only option if he was going to be able to start seriously considering marriage with Chloe. A couple hours ago had been the worst of it. They had been so close...he did not realize how much he had longed for the touch of a woman. The feel of lips against his own. He was tormented by his last experience with a woman. Tonight had been a brief moment of light. He would finally be able to replace an old memory of the beautiful, kind, and treacherous woman with new memory of a young, gentle woman. But once again happiness, even the thought of it, was ripped away from him. The Marchioness had swooped in and left with Chloe, but not before giving James a look that could kill. He was frightened of the feelings The Marchioness inspired in him. An anger that knew no bounds. He feared that his years of loneliness and solitude were making him obsess over Chloe and he did not know what he would do if he were to ever lose control of the anger he felt.

"Damn..." he cursed again as he ripped his jacket off. His dark brown hair, drenched with sweat fell around his face and eyes. He carelessly tore off his soaking vest and began to work the buttons of his white shirt when he heard his bedroom door creak open. Quieter than anyone would have thought possible James picked up his revolver, cocked it, and made his way back to the bedroom.

"Take one more step and it shall be the last move you make" His words were ice as he pointed the revolver at the figure. It took him a moment to recognize the person standing in front of him but when the lighting flashed again, for the smallest moment, he saw her in full view standing there in her delicate lace nightgown with a silk wrapper. She had not covered herself properly because of the heat and he could see the smallest swell of her breasts. Her long hair was down, impossibly long.

"It....it is improper for you to be here in my room without a chaperone." He barely managed to whisper, as he tried to regain a sense of decorum, and uncocked the gun.

"I hardly need a chaperone, Admiral." She whispered back. Their gazes were locked together. James could hardly command himself to move from the spot. He was still so taken aback to see her in his room. He took a step towards her.

"It is still improper, my lady."

She took a long moment before she spoke, clearly thinking about what her plan was. Finally, after what seemed an eternity of silence she spoke.

"I wish to talk with you without formalities, Admiral. For tonight, for this discussion, you will be James and I will be Charlotte."

An order and not a request. That haughty air of hers knew exactly how to send limitless frustration through his body. James steeled himself for a fight. He had to remain in control at all times.

"As you wish, Charlotte." For a brief moment James relished the feel of her name in his mouth, but the woman before him quickly cut through his thoughts.

"I want you to give up Chloe."

James was taken aback for a moment. This woman stood brazenly in his room after midnight and made demands of him? James took a deep breath and attempted to gain control.

"And why should I do that, Charlotte?" He took a step towards her.

"I have observed you alone and with my sister. I have deemed you unworthy of her"

He wanted to laugh if only to mask his growing anger but couldn't. He brushed past her, much closer than what would have been socially acceptable, but she had been the one to change the rules by coming here in the middle of the night. He reached for the basin of water and poured himself a glass. He watched as she defiantly turned around, waiting for his response...she would expect him to agree and back off immediately. She was of higher rank after all. But not tonight... they were equals tonight. He was merely a man, and she was a woman standing in the way of his potential happiness.

"And what..." his words were cold and measured "makes me unworthy of her, Charlotte?"

"You will stop repeating my name" she lashed out unexpectedly. The heat was getting to the both of them.

He had the chance to take the upper hand. He calmly offered her a glass of water.

"I merely wish to understand your objection...Charlotte"

She stood frozen, eyeing the glass of water with disdain. In this heat, the cool water would have been refreshing but she would rather suffer. He saw sweat glistening off of her face. He was half tempted to watch as a small bead rolled down her face and neck into her... He quickly brushed past her again. It had been too long since there had been a woman in this room. The heat and her arrogance were causing his blood to boil, causing the things he hated about himself to appear. She did not turn to face him before she began to speak.

"You are a cold man, James Norrington." She whispered. "I suspect you are cold to hide your cruelty. My sister would try to trick herself into loving you but within a year of being married to you, you would break her spirit. I cannot allow that."

She saw right through him. Saw right into his worst fears. His greens eyes locked into her deep blue ones. Lightening flashed. When he said nothing she continued, slowly closing the distance between them.

"I have heard the whispers about you. I do not know what happened to you out on the ocean, and I do not care what kind of man you use to be. You have, for these few weeks, been carelessly hurting my sister with your indifferent words."

"What words?" he demanded, his temper finally showing.

"You told her today she would prove an _adequate_ wife!"

She watched as James mentally scolded himself. He never broke her gaze but for a brief moment he retreated into his own mind.

"She told you what I said to her?"

Charlotte laughed in his face.

"Of course she did, _James_. The choosing of a husband is not merely up to her. I know everything that has been said between the two of you."

James was taken aback and surprised at his own reaction. He never thought for a moment that what had transpired between them would be shared. Of course it would...how foolish he had been.

"It was a carelessly thought out comment. I did not mean to express myself the way I did." he said softly, apologetically. He had never known how to express himself to women. He did not take enough time to consider how such a comment would be perceived by the fairer sex. However, Charlotte seemed not to care as she took another step forward. Lighting flashed.

"It is your carelessness that worries me the most. You cannot be careless with Chloe. She is young and delicate."

"A trait I wished her sister shared" the words were out of his mouth before he could stop them. She seemed halted in her tracks. They were now mere feet away.

"....which, James? Young or delicate?" He heard the dare in her voice. Every sense in him screamed for him to stop this nonsense and send the woman back to her room. But another part of him knew everything had come down to this. One way or the other, they would be resolved tonight. Against his better judgment, James allowed his venomous side to show itself. If she wanted cruelty, he would be cruel.

"Perhaps you are jealous of your younger sister."

"How dare you, sir. I am above such petty emotions as jealousy" she hissed.

His dark hair hung dangerously around his face. Something changed in him...all of the walls he had created to safe guard himself were going to break... if this woman did not shut her mouth.

"I know who you are, Charlotte. You are merely a cold, jealous woman. A woman past her prime and past the interest of any other man. You are the cruel one, madam. And it is likely you killed your husband with your cold nature."

The slap against his cheek rang out in the room. James would have recognized how much he deserved that had he not been out of his mind with rage. His eyes met hers and her blue eyes seemed to be on fire. Without thinking, he grabbed her roughly by the arms and pulled her against him.

"I am a patient man but I will not suffer that again"

She practically spat in his face but did not struggle.

"I will kill you with my bare hands, you disgusting pig."

He knew what had to be done. He would strangle her. It would be so easy. Her flesh felt soft. Then he might have a chance at happiness. Yes, he would put his large hands around her neck and be done with it. Lightening flashed. The air was deadly still. He peered into the depths of her dark sea blue eyes. All he had to do was put his hands around her neck.

Instead, his lips came crashing down on hers.

If he had been able to think he would have expected the woman in his arms to fight him. But she didn't. There was no moment of hesitation from her. Her arms slid past his hold and snaked their way around his neck, each hand grabbing a fist full of hair.

Her lips were impossibly soft and lush. Even as their kisses were hot, hard, and demanding he was reeling in the feel of them. James was lost in a blind passion. The storm outside must have known what was going on inside the Admiral's room as thunder and lightening crashed again and again. He didn't remember when he had done it but he soon found that he had pushed Charlotte against the wall and was ripping her silk wrap off of her. She was breathing heavily... or was he? He couldn't tell their rasping breaths apart. Her small hands were carelessly unbuttoning his shirt; some of the more determined buttons were quickly torn. In an instant his shirt was off and her hands were everywhere burning a trail on his skin wherever they went. He felt her marvel at the feel of him. Lean but strong, every muscle well-defined from his work at sea. She gasped as he pulled her impossibly closer and he took advantage by thrusting his tongue in between her soft lips. Her nails dug into his skin and he lifted her easily off her feet and carried her towards his bed. He quickly covered her and branded her with his kiss. As he began to tear and pull at her nightgown the two of them pulled apart from one another long enough to lock eyes. This was the moment to stop before he lost himself to madness. His head swam with the heavy smell of spiced roses. Her hands grabbed the sides of his face placing a crushing kiss on his lips. Then both of them thought no more.


	8. Chapter 8

AN: A quick chapter for now. Thoughts welcome. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own any character or storyline of POTC

* * *

_"I cannot...I mustn't be absent"_

It had to be hours before dawn yet Charlotte dared not stay a moment longer. She carefully removed herself from the Admiral's bed hoping not wake him. She didn't even know what she would say to him...if there was anything to say. Her nightgown was a torn here and there, nothing she couldn't mend herself. It took her several moments to locate her silk wrapper but she found it crumpled in a corner of the room. The storm had finally relented some time ago, but not before she had fallen asleep in his arms. She could smell him all over her. She cautiously opened the door and took one last look behind. He was impossibly handsome. How easy it would be to slip back under the covers and into his arms, be damned the awkward morning and the consequences.

"Charlotte" a soft voice whispered from the shadows in the hallway. Her heart stopped until she realized it was Anna.

"Come along, little one. It's closer to dawn than you think. His servants are starting to wake"

Charlotte said nothing. She quietly closed the door, not brave enough to look back at James again. The young woman and her servant silently slipped through the manor and into her dark room. Charlotte sat on the bed, not able to look at her old friend, while Anna lit the candles.

"How did you know where I was?" Charlotte asked quietly.

"I came to check on you during the night because of the storm. You were not here. Then I remembered how you spoke of going to the Admiral this night to force him to give up Chloe."

"Are you disappointed in me, Anna?" Charlotte felt like a little girl again but these were not little girl problems anymore.

"What were you thinking, Charlotte?"

Charlotte felt hot tears springing up. She felt so ashamed. Shame for doing what she did...shame for not regretting a moment of it. She began to explain to Anna why she had gone into his room. She had wanted James to give Chloe up. Her sister would not survive a marriage to a strict, proper man. She needed Edmund, a tender affectionate young man who would encourage Chloe to find her own voice rather than accept her place. When she had overheard James tell his sister that she would be an adequate wife she knew he didn't mean it in that way. He was awkward around Chloe. He was always restrained and careful with her. But in Chloe, his words had both hurt and inspired her. She had tried to convince Charlotte that she was more determined than ever to fall in love with James and be the kind of wife he required. He needed her more than she needed Edmund.

"He accused me of being jealous, Anna. And he was right. Chloe is trying so hard to convince herself that she can love him and I see the way he looks at her. If she had kissed him tonight he would have fallen so deeply in love with her and I would have disappeared."

"You did this to hurt your sister. Prove he is not worthy."

"No! No, of course not!" she was pleading with Anna to understand. "I did not go to him tonight with the intention of giving myself to him. In fact, I thought we were going to kill one another. I just wanted to stop James and Chloe from hurting themselves."

Anna sat on the bed next to her charge. She was now a grown woman but more lost than ever.

"You love him..." Charlotte did not know if it was a question or a statement.

"I do not know, Anna. I do not think so! I just...just...." tears now spilled down her cheeks. She didn't care. It was time she was honest with herself.

"...the moment I saw him on the ship something struck me. I have never wanted a man the way I wanted him. I wanted him to want me. I recognized myself in his eyes. But he was not mine to have...not mine to even look at. So I tried so desperately to hate him. I thought I had succeeded. But the moment I first saw him I felt differently than I ever have before. I wasn't the sad eldest daughter of Lord Garside. I wasn't wife to a dead husband and mother to a dead child. I was a woman. He made me feel like a woman when I went to him. I have never...never...experienced the passion we shared. And I refuse to let myself regret what passed between us..."

Charlotte couldn't continue and found herself buried in the embrace of her dearest friend. Anna held Charlotte for a very long time. Somehow life had gotten much more complicated than she had intended. Her heart ached for her sister, for herself, and for James who, when he woke, would reach out for a woman who was not there. She prayed he would reach out for her. Charlotte suddenly felt how tired she truly was. Her eyes were heavy and swollen from crying. Anna had been right, however, and even though a thick blanket to grey clouds hung over head, dawn was coming. Charlotte removed herself from Anna's embrace, suddenly very self-conscious, and aware that she did not deserve such comfort.

"You need sleep, little one"

"No...thank you" Charlotte cut Anna off before she could be convinced otherwise. "I don't wish to arouse any suspicion. We must get ready for church. We must act as though nothing happened. Please help Chloe. I will call for a maid to help me dress."

Anna had no choice but to agree. She knew better than to fight Charlotte on certain things. Her heart ached for her little girl. What a mess she had created for herself and those around her.

"Would you like me to send a plate of breakfast up to your room?"

Charlotte thought for a brief moment before shaking her head no.

"As much as I do not want to see him...I cannot...I mustn't be absent."

Anna nodded and left Charlotte deep in her own thoughts. Before she reached for the bell she quickly put the bed in disorder. Taking a look at her work she determined no one would be able to tell she hadn't spent the night in her own bed.


End file.
